


working

by wonuover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Go Read, M/M, bless ur soul with fluff, coffee shop AU, little soonhoon wenk, meanie, okay imma shut up, tagging isnt my forte shut up, wonwoo + coffee is my fav concept shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuover/pseuds/wonuover
Summary: What's sweeter than working with your lovely boyfriend at a lovely shop?





	working

**Author's Note:**

> hiii sooooo this is actually connected to [soommetry's cramming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690204) (as seen from title and and summary lmao) because we are best bitches so go read it too if you want to see the soonhoon side of this story~

It’s been months since Wonwoo had this job. Standing at the counter, making the coffee and serving customers. Despite the lack of new happenings at his workplace, he’s always looking forward to spending time with his two favorite things: coffee and Mingyu. Those things never fail to make him feel excited. 

It was a Tuesday night and it’s time for his shift at the coffee shop he and Mingyu work at. Mingyu was his boyfriend, a tall and handsome man. Wonwoo met him at the shop, and that was just about the best thing that has ever happened to him. Mingyu is hardworking yet easy-going. Handsome yet charming. He's passionate and always takes care of Wonwoo. Even on rainy weathers or bad days, Mingyu is the one he can always count on to make his day.

He opens the door to the shop and was greeted by the sun over the counter, taking the orders of the customers. Wonwoo covers his eyes, pretending to be blinded by his boyfriend's smile. The sight of his boyfriend really is a great start to a long night ahead. Wonwoo heads inside and starts helping.

\---

Wonwoo yawns, already starting to feel tired. He and Mingyu switched places around 11PM when Mingyu insisted that the tough work should be shared. Making the coffee isn’t exactly tough, but Wonwoo didn’t complain. He gave Mingyu a light peck on the lips before taking his spot. 

There aren’t many customers since it’s almost midnight and the smell of coffee plus the overall ambiance of the shop was too relaxing so he starts to doze off... and was suddenly woken up by the bell sounding the entrance of a customer. He jerks his head up, instantly smiling at the short red haired guy wearing the opposite expression he has.

“This coffee shop is a blessing.” says a grumpy Jihoon as he reached the counter. The smaller sounded even more tired than Wonwoo. “I’ll have my usual. But make it stronger. I need much caffeine in my system for survival.”

Wonwoo laughs, “Hell week?” Jihoon pouts, nodding. “Alright, Iced Americano, three shots, is that good?”

“Yeah, thanks. Has Soonyoung been here?”

“Hmm, not yet.” 

“Oh, okay.” Jihoon heads for the table at the far corner.

It wasn’t even 10 minutes, but when Mingyu brought the coffee to Jihoon, the latter was already asleep, face down on the table. He decides to let Jihoon rest for a while and leaves the coffee at his table.

Mingyu sees Wonwoo staring at them, smiling. Mingyu smiles back and winks before making his way towards the older. 

“Poor Jihoon, he must’ve been so tired.” Wonwoo solemnly says, his voice tinged with concern for the red haired. “Exams are really tough.” 

Mingyu hums in agreement, wrapping two hands around Wonwoo’s waist from behind. “Aren’t you tired as well?”

Wonwoo turns around, smiling at his boyfriend. “I am, but you’re here so I’m good.”

Mingyu presses his lips against Wonwoo’s soft ones. “To get you energized. And some more,” he kisses him again. 

Wonwoo laughs when he pulls away, thinking about how damn lucky he is to have his two favourite things in the world in one place. There literally isn’t anything better than this.

Minutes later, another customer arrived. It was another familiar guy, in fact, it was a close friend. None other than Jihoon’s boyfriend, Soonyoung. They exchanged greetings and Wonwoo wasn’t surprised to find out that the latter was here to cram as well. Wonwoo gets Soonyoung’s order and leaves the two alone.

After bringing Soonyoung’s coffee, Mingyu sits beside Wonwoo and leans on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Wonwoo softly laughs, “Is this a competition to see which couple is sweeter?”

“Sshhh, just let me rest hyung, and lean on me too, so you can sleep. They’ll wake us up later or something.” Wonwoo does as told and closed his eyes, finding relaxation in the warm scent of coffee and Mingyu lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im soft for meanie help


End file.
